The Little Dawn (TV Series)
Julian Bernardino movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Ariel - Dawn (Pokémon) *Eric - Kenny (Pokémon) *Flounder - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Sebastian - Wally Gator *Scuttle - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie) *King Triton - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Max - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Adella - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Alana - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) *Andrina - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Aquata - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Arista - May (Pokémon) *Attina - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) *Carlotta - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Dawn - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Kenny - Radar Overseer Hank *Nemo - Microsoft Sam *Wally Gator - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Scrooge McDuck - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *Rafiki - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Ichabod Crane - Robosoft 1 *Perry - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Winifred - Radar Overseer Beulah *Swedish Chef - Radar Overseer Sidney, Isabella, May, and Phoebe - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mary (+5), Radar Overseer Beulah (+5), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Dawn - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Kenny - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Nemo - Juan Loquendo V1 *Wally Gator - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scrooge McDuck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rafiki - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ichabod Crane - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Perry - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Winifired - Ximena Loquendo V1 *Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Princess Irene, Isabella, May, and Phoebe - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2, Ximena Loquendo V2, Esperanza Loquendo V1, and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Movie Used *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) Footage Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Movies *Pokemon Episodes Peanuts *Peanuts Episodes *Peanuts Movie Hanna Barbera Footage *Wally Gator Happy Tree Friends *Happy Tree Friends Nelvana Footage *The Magic School Bus Sianel 4 Cymru Footage *The Princess and the Goblin (1991) Disney Footage *Finding Nemo (2003) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Phineas and Ferb *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Dumbo (1941) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Dawn will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing Ariel's clothing and shoes. *Kenny will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing Prince Eric's clothing. *Dawn will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kenny will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoof